Street of Rage
Meet Protect Heston's by taking out the Find a to Heston. Rescue Take down the Get to }} Street of Rage is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars given to protagonist Huang Lee by Wade Heston. Mission Mission Briefing Huang arrives at Heston's apartment only to find that he is not there. He exits the building and gets an e-mail from Heston saying that he and his squad are pinned down by Wonsu Assasins near the tollbooth in Steinway. Walkthrough This mission is pretty straight forward. Head down to the indicated location. At the Dukes Bay Bridge toll booth bunches of enemies are surrounding Heston's squad. Take out this first bunch of enemies (don't forget to pick up their Micro-SMGs and assault rifles) then go behind Heston's squad and kill the other group of enemies. Once that is done, head to the indicated marker, then head towards Heston. He is lying on the ground bleeding and tied up. The last of the Wonsu Nodong is standing in front of Heston, armed with a Minigun. The player will automatically take cover behind a wall via cutscene. There are Grenades in front of the wall, so it is possible to throw one to him to make him injured. Shoot him continuously to bring him down. The player can also dodge the stream of bullets and take him down when he's not firing in the player's general direction. Huang asks him for his father's sword; Yu Jian, and the assassin tells Huang to "go fuck himself" as he dies. Weston gets angry at Huang for having killed their only lead in the case. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Meet Heston and his squad *Protect Heston's squad by taking out the assassins *Find a way through to Heston *Rescue Heston *Take down the last assassin *Get to Heston Reward The reward for this mission is $200. The next mission; Missed the Boat? is also unlocked. Mission Replay Description "I saved Heston's ass. He'd been cornered by the assassins that stole Yu Jian. Unfortunately, I killed the assholes before they could tell us who their boss was. Heston got pissed off about that, so I made out I was 'avenging my father'. It didn't wash. He was right - we've lost any chance of finding Yu Jian and their boss now. I can be such a fuck-up at times." Trivia *The name of this mission is definitely a reference to the classic Genesis/Megadrive beat 'em up game series Streets of Rage, as it involves dealing with multiple waves of enemies and a sort of stage boss (the man with the minigun). Gallery IMG_1659.PNG|Street of Rage Walkthrough StreetOfRage-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Heston sends an e-mail to Huang. StreetOfRage-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Arriving at Heston's warehouse. StreetOfRage-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Heston isn't in the warehouse. StreetOfRage-GTACW-SS3.jpg|He exits the building and gets an e-mail from Heston saying that he and his squad are pinned down by Wonsu Assasins near the tollbooth in Steinway. StreetOfRage-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Heading to the toolbooths. StreetOfRage-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Shootout at the Dukes Bay Bridge. StreetOfRage-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Killing the Wonsu Nodong gangsters. StreetOfRage-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Huang finds Heston lying on the ground bleeding and tied up. StreetOfRage-GTACW-SS8.jpg|The last of the Wonsu Nodong is standing in front of Heston, armed with a Minigun. StreetOfRage-GTACW-SS9.jpg|He destroys a car near Huang, and he takes cover. StreetOfRage-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Throwing grenades at him. StreetOfRage-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Confronting the assassin. Huang asks for the Yu Jian. StreetOfRage-GTACW-SS12.jpg|The assassins tells him that his boss has it. StreetOfRage-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Huang asks who is his boss. StreetOfRage-GTACW-SS14.jpg|The assassin tells Huang to "go fuck himself" as he dies. StreetOfRage-GTACW-SS15.jpg|Weston gets angry at Huang for having killed their only lead in the case. StreetOfRage-GTACW-SS16.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Navigation }} de:Street of Rage es:Street of Rage pl:Street of Rage Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars